Missing Rheneas
Missing Rheneas is the fourth episode of the first season of Sudrian Stories. Plot The Skarloey Railway is a beautiful place on the island of Sodor, the railway often passes by beautiful scenery, and there is never a dull moment. There are twelve engines who run up and down the line, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Duke, Mighty Mac, Bertram, Luke, and Fred. One day at the sheds, Mr. Percival came up. "I need an engine to pull a very heavy stone train, preferably a smaller engine, since they'll be able to withstand the tight turns better." He said. "Um, I can do it." Rheneas said, much to the shock to the other engines, and the amusement of Sir Handel. Nobody else volunteered, so Mr. Percival had no choice. "Alright, then go down to the Wharf. The train is there." He replied. Once he arrived to the Wharf, Rheneas was shocked by the size of the train, it was quite long. Upon coupling up, it was hard to get the train to start, but once they did, it ran smoothly. "I'll show Sir Handel." He said to himself. Everything was going well, until the points were jammed, and they went into an old abandoned quarry. "I forgot about this place." Rheneas said, he was quite shocked. The Ministry of Defense had bought the quarry to store munitions, but after that, they left. The quarry had not been used since, and all the rust and broken machinery was a good hint to it. But, before Rheneas could get back, a truck derailed when he tried to reverse. "Bother!" Rheneas' driver shouted. As he was looking for a crane, Rheneas uncoupled from the train and began to look around. Not too long after they started, however, Rheneas was bumped hard, and his crew fell right out. "Ow!" Rheneas screeched. Hearing his crew shout for him to stop, Rheneas tried to brake, but nobody was in his cab. I'm a runaway! He thought. But, when he stopped, he was confused. It appeared as if he was in an old army bunker, only then did he notice he was pushed in there, he didn't run away. "Welcome..." Said a gruff, but devious sounding voice. "Who are you?" Rheneas asked nervously. He gasped when he saw a black electric locomotive, he seemed to be a freelance design, looking like a beetle. Very low to the ground, Rheneas had to look down to even see him. "What do you want?" "Your number..." The strange engine replied, "If I destroy you, and your controller finds me, I can take your place!" Laughing insanely, Rheneas was very worried. A few minutes later, all trains on the Skarloey Railway were stopped. "What's the hold up, sir?" Asked the impatient Sir Handel. "Well, Rheneas' crew reported a strange looking engine kidnapping Rheneas." Mr. Percival replied, "Bertram and the police will be leading a search." Bertram and some coaches pulled by, he whistled as he passed. "Don't worry, mates! It'll be quick!" He shouted. "It better be..." Sir Handel muttered, Rusty gave him a look which shut him up. As Bertram pulled into the quarry where Rheneas went missing, and the police jumped out. "Nobody's used this quarry in years, correct?" An officer asked Bertram's fireman. "That's correct." He said. The police looked around everywhere, but nobody saw anything odd. "It's getting late, we should continued tomorrow." The chief said, but Bertram was suspicious. "Is that steam?" He asked, and he then saw the black locomotive run out. "Oi, you!" He shouted, and chased the engine. Bertram was slowly catching up to the beetle-like engine. "You'll never find your friend!" He fiendishly shouted, only for him to run through some buffers. Upon entering the bunker, the officers saw that a fire was forming. "Help!" Rheneas said, the fire was heading towards him. Luckily, an officer jumped on and started Rheneas, pulling him out of the bunker just in time. Bertram returned to Rheneas and the police, he reported the strange engine. "He tried to scrap me!" Rheneas said, anger was easily seen in his voice. "Well, mate, have no fear. I'll put that black beetle in his place." He reassured. However, by the time Bertram returned, the engine was gone. Nobody was sure what to say, until the chief cut in. "How could he leave?" He asked, nobody knew the answer to that. Late at night, Rheneas and Bertram returned to the shed, Bertram, however, whistled. This woke up the others. "Oh come on, I was having a good dream!" Sir Handel shouted in anger. "It's not morning already, is it?" Duncan asked. But, Skarloey smiled. "Oh, good job, Bertram! You found Rheneas, I was scared he would be gone for at least a few days." "Oh well. It's good to be back." Rheneas replied to his long-time friend. Bertram chuckled. "Thank goodness that black engine didn't get you. Oh yeah, that black engine." The engines all looked at one another, obviously confused. "What black engine?" Asked Sir Handel. "I've never seen a black engine on this line besides Fred." Skarloey agreed. Mighty was deep in thought, until he had an idea. "Could he belong to the Ministry of Defense, but he was abandoned?" He suggested. Nobody knew, so they all went to sleep, although Rheneas had trouble that night. Where could he be? He thought. Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Duncan *Bertram *The Ministry of Defense Engine *Mr. Percival *Mighty Mac (Only Mighty speaks) *Rusty (Does not speak) *Oliver (Cameo) *Peter Sam (Cameo) *Duke (Cameo) *Freddie (Cameo) *Isabel and Dulcie (Cameo) *Luke (Mentioned) *Fred (Mentioned) Trivia *Bertram was originally planned to have an Irish accent like Luke's in this episode, but it later changed to his current Cockney accent. *This is the introduction to the Skarloey Railway in Sudrian Stories. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 1